Admission
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange seduz Rodolphus e o envolve em seu jogo.


Rodolphus havia ficado muito satisfeito quando ela começara a seduzi-lo, oferecendo-lhe vinho e frutas, despindo-se e deixando que ele a acariciasse. Normalmente era ela quem comandava o sexo. Invariavelmente comandava tudo. Tamanha era a sede de subjugá-la que nem percebeu que caia em sua teia, fazia seu jogo.

Bellatrix pacientemente entregou seu corpo ao marido e o deixou cheirar, lamber, morder, sugar, enfim, tudo o que tivesse vontade de fazer naquele momento.

Ela o incentivava, com gritos, gemidos e suspiros, sussurrava seu nome, dizia que nenhum homem a fizera sentir-se assim. Tudo o que ele sempre quisera ouvir e Bella nunca havia lhe dito.

Quando estava pronto para ela, pediu que montasse nele e segurou suas nádegas macias com ambas as mãos, movimentando-a para cima e para baixo, o atrito entre os corpos intensificando-se, enquanto ela oferecia-lhe os seios roçando-os em seu rosto e boca. Ele enterrava-se na umidade dela e a sentia contrair as paredes de sua intimidade apertando-o.

Nunca haviam feito sexo dessa maneira. Parecia-lhe que ela estava preocupada em dar-lhe prazer, o que nunca havia ocorrido. Buscou mais uma vez a boca de lábios vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos rudes que trocavam e sua língua acariciou a dela.

Deitou a mulher de costas na cama e postou-se na entrada dela, introduzindo-se de uma só vez, fazendo-a gritar de dor e prazer. Com o orgasmo iminente, acelerou as investidas e fitou-lhe o rosto, como que buscando autorização. Ela lhe sorriu e pediu para montá-lo novamente, o que ele prontamente atendeu.

Bella agachou-se sobre Rodolphus e, fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce, deixou-o ainda mais excitado. Quando não podia mais suportar a deliciosa tortura, ele segurou-lhe os quadris e enterrou-se nela, deixando que sua semente jorrasse.

Abraçou-a e não notou quando Bellatrix alcançou a varinha que ele havia deixado embaixo do travesseiro. O marido tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios. Capturou em seus olhos a satisfação que julgou ser resultado da volúpia.

Presenteou-lhe com um de seus raros sorrisos. Isso poderia nunca mais voltar a acontecer, mas ela o havia feito feliz naquele momento. Ele havia descoberto uma nova mulher.

Quando deu por si, era tarde demais. O feitiço não-verbal já o atingira. Sentiu algo morno escorrer, resultado de um profundo corte no pescoço, e com os olhos muito abertos pela surpresa e a expressão confusa, em poucos segundos estava morto.

A ponta da língua de Bellatrix acompanhava o trajeto feito pelo líquido viscoso que escorria da jugular do marido. O sangue dele estava quente e vertia em grandes golfadas vermelhas. Era a primeira vez que provava a bebida exótica. Era um deleite colher o sangue dessa forma, passeando a língua úmida pela pele aveludada e fina do pescoço de Rodolphus, que exalava aroma e sabor tão familiares aos seus sentidos. Bellatrix descobria uma nova maneira de sentir prazer.

Tom Riddle desfez o feitiço da desilusão que o encobrira durante todo o ato. Observara a tudo com satisfação, sentado na confortável poltrona de veludo verde musgo, em frente à cama do casal.

Levantou e aproximou-se da cama, onde Bella acabara de assassinar o marido. Observou suas curvas e finalmente pousou os olhos em seu rosto manchado pelo sangue que saboreava. Naquele momento percebeu que nunca em sua vida uma mulher lhe parecera tão bela. Sempre tivera predileção pelos rapazes, mas nesse momento descobria a real beleza de alguém como Bellatrix e isso o excitava.

Segurou-a pelos cabelos e beijou-lhe a boca, sentindo o gosto do sangue de Rodolphus. Bella girou o corpo, tencionando sair de cima do cadáver, mas Tom a impediu. Abandonou-lhe os lábios e observou a cena lúgubre.

Segurou a mão dela e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Com um movimento de varinha levitou o corpo de Rodolphus até a poltrona onde estivera sentado e deixou-o lá, como se assistisse. Despiu-se e deitou na cama, observando atentamente a mulher à sua frente.

- Seja bem-vinda, Bellatrix. Acaba de ingressar em meu exército de Death Eaters. – sussurrou o Dark Lord. – Agora vejamos se é capaz de agradar a alguém como eu.

Nesse momento ela teve certeza de que aquilo era o queria fazer. Servir ao Dark Lord de todas as formas que ele quisesse e achasse conveniente. Deixara aflorar em si o que guardara por todo o tempo em que vivera com seus pais e no breve casamento com Rodolphus.

- Nunca o decepcionarei, Milord. – disse Bellatrix com um sorriso pleno de felicidade. – Nunca. – Deitou-se sobre ele e voltaram a partilhar o sangue que ainda havia em seus lábios.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic com a diva Bellatrix Lestrange. Espero que gostem! :)

**Agradecimentos**

Dinha Prince que betou na velocidade da luz e Jansev que leu e incentivou essa loucura.

* * *

**N/B**: Você gostou desta história de matar gente hein? E eu estou admirada com esse plot, como assim/O.o? Qual é a fonte de tanta imaginação? Deixa eu beber um pouco? Minina!/O.O Você está cada vez melhor, já está dando aula? Caso esteja concorrendo a chall merece ganhar. Valeu por partilhar comigo mais uma lindíssima história.


End file.
